


Me, Myself, and I

by DamyV



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, black cubes, lake, white cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyV/pseuds/DamyV
Summary: A woman dies and wakes up in the afterlife, she has a conversation with herself.
Kudos: 14





	Me, Myself, and I

The woman came to, but immediately closed her eyes again as the white light of her surroundings blinded her. After a few brief moments she dared to open her eyes again. Confused by her surroundings she blinked a few times to see if she hadn't gone blind. 

Everything was white. Her apartment walls had disappeared, the squawking of Harvey in distress no longer present. She quickly looked down. Her head was still attached to her body, her body still clothed in her mother's old dress. She held up her hand and moved her fingers, still functioning as they should. She moved her hand through her hair and her sight was met with a wave of blonde. 

_"Definitely not blind"_ she said to no one in particular.

As the words formed in her throat she was met with a stinging sensation where the knife had slit her throat, her hand instinctively reaching up to attempt to stop the bleeding, but there was no liquid. All her hand met was a thin scar running across her throat.

_"Am I dead?"_ she wondered. 

After she spoke these words she collapsed to the floor with a headache. Visions of water, a shadowy figure, and birds raced through her brain. 

**_"I remember!"_ ** she yelled in agony. 

_"Good,"_ came in return. A shadow of a man towered above her, the black a stark contrast to the blinding white of this plane. _"Let's go for a walk"_ the shadow continued, as he offered her his hand. 

After a few minutes of silence she grabbed it and he helped her up. She asked her first question; _"Where am I?"_

_"Mental health and fishing,"_ the shadow replied. _"The lake, the afterlife."_

_"So I did die,"_ she confirmed.

_"Yes, and you took me with you"_ the man let out with a laugh. _"You remember, don't you? You've never been truly alone."_

_"I always thought you were just an imaginary friend, an alchemist that could help me make sense of the weird place I grew up in,” she replied, “but after I moved to the city I began to worry."_

The two continue walking towards the white nothingness, their footsteps making no sound, the ground rippling beneath them as if walking on water. 

_"Why me?"_ she asked after a while.

_"Unfortunate timing"_ he replied immediately after. _"You were simply born in the wrong family, sorry."_

_"So, my body, our body, it housed two souls?"_

_"Indeed, something Mr. Crow, my brother, and I didn't account for"_ he replied in a somber tone. _"The body can't handle two souls, thus we both ended up corrupted, I ruined my cousin's family, and it was all for nothing."_

_"Well you did get to see me grow up. I'm glad that after all the pain and suffering my family went through, I at least got to live"_ she said, trying to lift the shadow’s mood.

_"I also had to watch you date that low-life factory worker"_ he chuckled.

_"Leave Bob out of this!"_ she snapped back. _"I hope he will be okay without me"_ she thought out loud. 

_"So what happens next? Is this hell?"_ she asked the shadow after an eerie period of silence. 

The shadow laughed. _"Don't be ridiculous, such realms do not exist. Religion has it all wrong. Well, western religion, that is."_ He looked into the distance. _"No, you see, there's this, the lake, the afterlife, a conflux of souls all toiling together, each soul consisting of cubes, some white, some black."_ He paused for a moment before continuing; _"some souls get brought back, reincarnate, some don't. I can't tell you the specifics."_ He shrugged. _“What I do know is that with the knowledge of alchemy some souls can roam the living plane and even influence it. This is what I did to nudge your family into eventually having you, having us. My brother took care of the rest.”_

_"So what happens to us now?"_ she wondered.

_"Well, I'm sure my brother is already scheming to get me back to the plane of the living in some other way."_ He stopped walking and looked her in the eyes. _"As for you? Well, who knows, maybe you'll get a second chance soon."_

After the shadow said these words, the woman started sinking into the floor. 

Shocked and filled with fear she yelled: **_"WAIT I'M NOT READY TO GO, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!"_ **

_"The name is William."_

As the words came out of the shadow it started to dissipate and then the woman was alone. 

Almost completely sunken into the floor she yelled out: **_"MY NAME IS LAURA VANDERBOOM!”_ **

As she slipped under the floor’s surface she felt her body melt away. Then the feeling stopped, and all that was left of the woman was a collection of cubes, floating in the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! If you made it this far, thanks for reading <3 I hope you enjoyed! if you spot any errors please do let me know!


End file.
